


I'll Tell Ya

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Kougaiji is also a good big brother, featuring The Spice Girls, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”Lirin has a question. Someone else has an answer. Kougaiji's caught in the middle.





	I'll Tell Ya

**I'll Tell Ya**

“YOOOO!” Lirin howled as she wound up with the kitchen sponge over the basin just outside of the fire circle, then chanted, “I’LL TELL YA WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!” She scrubbed the dinner pot to the beat. Kougaiji, standing near the fire with a dishrag, chuckled a little and answered:

“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!”

Lirin laughed and sang again, “I’ll tell ya what I want, what I really really want!”

Kougaiji, of course, gave the answer: “So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!” 

There was a cough from nearby, and both of them looked up to see none other than Genjo Sanzo peering over the bushes, an eyebrow raised. The blood drained from Kougaiji’s face, then rushed back in an embarrassed flush, and Sanzo crossed his arms and snorted. “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

Kougaiji made an uncomfortable noise, as Lirin continued cheerfully singing the bubbly pop song as she washed. After a tense beat, Kougaiji muttered, “Speak.”

“You let me and my friends pass and don’t follow for six hours, and I won’t tell anyone nor disseminate the video Hakkai took.”

Kougaiji choked on another uncomfortable noise, but waved a hand. Sanzo smirked as he turned back into the dark eventide, vanishing just as Lirin jumped and hugged him tight again.

“I really really really really wanna–”

Kougaiji, of course, joined her: “Zig-a-zig, ahh!”

What Lirin wanted was more important any day.


End file.
